Power Rider: Alpha
by Tymesworth
Summary: The Shockers, an evil organization of demons, has risen from the depths of Hell. High school student, Ryan Rogers, has been chosen to defend the Earth as a legendary hero known as a Power Rider. An unlikely team of Heroes is about to rise... (Uses elements from Kuuga, Agito, and other Heisei Riders).
1. Chapter Alpha

" Where the hell is the Initiator, Lexi?"

Rays of anger radiated from Skylar's raging eyes onto Lexi. If looks could kill, she'd be a cold, murdered corpse laying in a casket. Lexi turned away and closed her eyes.

" Where is it!"

" I dropped it!"

Smack.

Lexi placed a hand on her cheek that was now glowing red. She began to whimper as tears flowed down from her eyes. She wanted to wipe them away, scared that he would see her weakness. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

" Skylar..."

Lexi felt droplets of rain tap her head. The crackling sound of thunder followed soon after.

" W-We should probably get back."

Skylar sighed and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, " Shit. What are we going to tell the doctor now."

...

" He's how old?"

" He's sixteen."

" Oh my god, you little slut," a girl laughed, " You like a Junior? You know better than that!"

Katie flipped her long, brunette hair and shrugged her shoulders, " First of all, I don't like him. Second of all, it's only a two year age difference. Calm down."

" Heh, yeah, ok. Hey everyone, Katie Herron's d-"

" We got a problem here?"

The girl felt a strong hand rest upon her shoulder. She turned around and flinched when she saw who it was. The boy was fairly taller than her. His free hand ran through his nicely combed brown hair. She looked into his emerald green eyes before swiftly pulling away.

" Hi, I'm Ryan. Katie's friend."

" Ryan? Ryan Rogers? Captain of the football team?"

" C'mon, Katie. The bell rang, and I don't have practice today."

With a smirk, Katie waved at Carrie and walked towards.

" But before we go," Ryan added, " We are not dating. We're just friends, and last I checked, there's no age requirement on friendship. You get it?"

Carrie's eyes narrowed as she nodded in agreement. Ryan turned around and gave her a thumbs up.

" Good."

...

" You did what?"

" A trap went off. We were running out of the cave, and Lexi dropped it."

The dying lights flickered on and off in the dimly lit room. The doctor sighed and pulled out a briefcase.

" Dammit, Doctor!" Skylar continued, " If we would've went back to get it, we would've been killed!"

" You didn't lose the Omega Initiator,"

The doctor unlocked the briefcase to reveal two ancient artifacts.

" I had already recovered the Initiator weeks ago. I planted one there to simply test your skills."

Skylar stared at the Doctor with the same murderous, disdainful glare that he gave Lexi, " Son of a-"

The doctor laughed, " You always were a gullible one, Skylar. Now take the Omega Initiator."

Cautiously, Skylar grabbed the device and held it in his hands. He stared at it, observing every nook and cranny of the artifact. It was belt-like, but weighed much more than one. The sides of the belt were a blood red, with silver metallic center and two curving, golden blades protruding from the top and bottom respectively.

" So this is the device that my ancestors built?"

" Yes," the Doctor said, " The Alpha and Omega Initiators were protected by your ancestors thousands of years ago."

The Doctor stood up and began to slowly pace around the room, " No one truly knows the origins of these machines, " he said, " Legends say that they were created by ancient gods known as Kuuga and Agito. Kuuga, the god of Strength, and Agito, the god of Light."

The doctor stood close to Skylar, " But once again, no one really knows their origins, but that's why we are doing these research expeditions, Skylar," he continued, " And that's why you have been given the Omega Initiator. You have a heart that shines brighter than gold. The heart of a hero."

" I'm no hero." Skylar said.

" You are. You will see in due time, but only if you accept the power you've been granted."

Skylar sighed. Reluctantly, he buckled the belt around his waist.

" Now breath in, and accept the power."

Skylar unclenched his fists and took a deep breath in, " I accept the power."

...

" Kill it! Kill it!"

" Throw it into the fire!"

" He's almost dead!"

The toxic, engulfing smell of smoke filled the room and blinded all that were in it.

" No! No, stop it!"

The faint sounds of a girl's cries could be heard through the sound of crackling sparks and burning infernos. All she could see was the radiant aura standing before her.

" Come on! I-I'll get you to safety!"

" There they are! Kill them both!"

The girl saw a blade come with range. She screamed in fear as the blade was no more than an inch away from her neck.

Her fear ridden eyes popped open. It was as if she had seen a demon. She was unable to move, petrified. Her vision of death and scarred her. She tried to return to her slumber, but the fear of returning to her nightmare prevented her from going back to sleep. She pulled out her phone and began to type.

" Ryan. The nightmares are back again..."


	2. Chapter Beta

10:30am. The bell rang, and an entire student body of teenagers rushed out of their classrooms, frantically trampling each other like animals.

It was lunchtime.

Katie hated being caught in tight spaces, so being knocked around by a bunch of neanderthals twice her size wasn't her idea of a fun time. Katie shoved and forced her way through the wave of students in the thin hallways. Her only goal was to find Ryan. These nightmares were getting out of hand.

Ryan couldn't have been easier to find once she made her way out of the congested hallways. Most people chose to eat lunch in the actual cafeteria, but Katie and Ryan preferred to eat in the gymnasium where it was less crowded. Katie took in a deep breath and exhaled in relief. The gym was large, welcoming, and colorful. The girl walked over to her best friend and took a seat.

" Hi Ryan."

Ryan took a bite out of his sandwich before turning towards his friend.

" O-Oh, hey Katie." He uttered.

" Ew, don't chew with your mouth full."

" Heh, oh yeah. Sorry."

Katie laughed, took out her notebook, and started to sketch a drawing.

" You're not eating?" Ryan asked.

" Not hungry."

Ryan sighed, " Is this about the nightmares?"

Katie turned away. She could remember the scene vividly. Fire burning, metal clanging, blood pouring. Especially the last part.

" They're getting worse, Ryan."

" Well, what's happening in these nightmares?"

Katie wiped her eyes, " I'm… Trapped. Every time I'm trapped. Last night, it was in a burning building," she said, " They're these killers. They'll harass me and then try to kill me. Then there's always this person… I don't know who he is… He just always tries to save me before we both… Die."

Ryan moved closer to Katie and gave her a hug in an attempt to comfort her, " These nightmares. Are they because o-"

" No! Shut up! It's not about that!"

If it weren't for the people surrounding them being so loud, everyone would have heard her scream.

" Calm down, Katie," Ryan said.

" I-I can't, the dreams just keep coming back every night,"

Ryan rested his hand on Katie's shoulder, and gave her a smile and a reassuring thumbs up.

" Everything's gonna be okay."

…

Screech. The sound of tires grinding relentlessly across the pavement could make ears bleed. Crash. The sounds of shattering glass filled the room as blades of the sharp material flew everywhere.

" You're too late," a voice said, " The bombs are set to detonate in two min- What?"

" I've already disabled your bombs. Creatures like you aren't welcomed here. So why don't you get the hell out?"

" Clever," the voice said, " You would make a fine addition to my squadron, but unfortunately, you must die."

" Initiator… Set Up!"

...

" Kay-Kay! It's so nice to see you!"

" Heh, nice to see you too, Naomi."

Most kids hated their siblings, but no sister relationship was stronger that of Katie and Naomi.

Naomi Herron was a talented girl. Like her sister, she was a skilled artist. Naomi's silky, brunette hair, positive attitude, and overall way she presented herself gave her the type of beauty that made heads turn in the school hallways. With one glance, the person looking in her direction would freeze.

" How's dad?" Katie asked.

" Fine. He's been working a lot, but he's been fine. How's mom?"

Katie sighed, " The same as always."

Naomi moved closer and hugged her sister, " I promise we will get you out of their as soon as we ca-"

" Get the hell out of my house, asshole!"

" How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want Katie living with you!"

" Well you should have thought of that before you left me!"

" Look, I don't want to have to get the authorities involved, but if that's what it takes to get my daughter back, I will."

" Yeah right. Katie, get your sorry ass back in here!"

Naomi stared into Katie's eyes before whispering to her, " I promise…"


	3. Chapter Gamma

On the outskirts of town was a house. The house was somewhat secluded. The next house was a fair distance away, and it was almost always quiet. Ryan liked it that way, and only on occasion did he make his way into the city. Walking there would be a challenge, so naturally, Ryan would drive his motorcycle into town.

Ryan loved his motorcycle. It had been his prized possession ever since he had gotten it. Sometimes it was his only way to relax, to escape the stress that came with popularity. Being captain of the football team was no easy feat, holding a steady relationship was becoming more and more difficult with each and every attempt he made, and friends seemed to come and go faster than ever before. Ryan's only true friend was Katie, and she meant the world to him. She was like the younger sister he never had, and he would do anything to support her through these rough years.

Ryan had everything a teenage boy could want. His family wasn't swimming in riches, but they had enough money to get by and still have enough to buy a little extra something here and there. Girls were all over him, but this wasn't exactly something he wanted. He had Katie, his mom, dad, and his bike. That was all he needed.

Besides making others happy.

Ryan loved to see the smiles of others. When he was no older than five years old, he wandered off from his mother in the middle of the city. He searched far and wide, high and low for his mother, but could not find her. Horrified, he sat down under a tree and cried. Suddenly, a man walked up to him. He told Ryan to look up and stop crying.

" Don't cry, kid," he said, " Stay strong, and always believe in what you can do. Chase after your goals. That means, whenever you want to do something," The man stopped and gave Ryan a thumbs up.

" You have the power inside of you to go for it, and never turn back."

Ryan's tears came to a halt. He stood up, and never turned around to see the tree where he once cried. With determination, he eventually found his mother at a nearby store in the city.

Ryan often reminisced about this critical moment in his life, and would always remember those words.

 _You Have the Power Inside of You..._

* * *

" Ooh, she seems like a good one..."

" Heh, yeah. She probably tastes like a fresh, ripe, strawberry..."

" Get the hell off of me!"

The crackling sound of thunder rattled the ears of everyone in the city. Rain poured down on all who happened to be outside. Two figures covered in black pinned a young woman down to the hard, wet concrete. Blood dripped down from her mouth due to scratches from the assaulters. The woman screamed as the figures attempted to lift her shirt.

" What the hell is going on here?"

The characters got off of the woman and stared at the figure that stood before them.

" Well, look who decided to show up? I didn't think anyone would ever try to defy us, and a Power Rider nonetheless."

" Leave the woman alone."

" Heh, and if we don't?"

The Rider put out his hand and materialized a weapon into his hands. It was a sword with a black and gold handle and a blade that curved slightly.

" Then I'll burn you to a crisp. Initiate: Omega Flame Form... Set Up!"

" Kill him!"

* * *

2:25pm. The final bell for the school day rang. Despite the usual crowded nature of the school halls, Lexi was able to find Skylar

" Heisei told me you had a battle with the Shockers last night."

" Yeah so?"

" You didn't tell me! I'm a part of this mission just as much as you are."

" Yeah, but last I checked you're not the one that has to deal with this everyday."

Skylar's hand ignited a flame for a split second and vanished just as quickly.

" I was born to possess this power," he said, " And now I have to deal with it for the rest of my life. I could've died last night."

He looked down, " Sometimes I wish they'd just kill me already."

" Don't say that!" Lexi exclaimed, " We've just got to keep fighting. Now let's go, the Pep Rally for the school is mandatory and we're going to be late!"

" Whatever you say..."

* * *

The High School Pep Rally. An event the school would have every year in an attempt to raise hype for the ongoing school year. The football team would run across the field, the cross-country team would run laps around the track, and all of the students from their respective grades would compete to see who could cheer the loudest.

Katie sat in the bleachers outside with some other girls in her grade. She didn't know them, but rather blend in than look lost and alone. Doctor Heisei and a few other teachers sat in the row behind them. It was highest row on the bleachers because with all of the students in the school, they really had no where else to sit. The doctor was tinkering with the one other artifact he still had in his briefcase, the Alpha Initiator.

Skylar did not want to be here. Although it was difficult, Skylar found enjoyment in hunting for the artifacts for the Doctor. He had gotten leads to another device, but decided to put them off to the side. Lexi wanted to be here, and despite not being the most compassionate person, Skylar wanted to be here for his girlfriend.

Ryan was down on the field, leading his team on their run across the field.

" Alright guys," he yelled, " On the count of three, I want you to scream as loud as you can! Ready?"

" Yeah!"

" 3!"

" 2!"

" 1!"

Bombs went off. The screams of anticipation and excitement turned into screams of fear and death. The bodies of wounded and bloody students lay lifeless on the green grass now stained a deep red.

" Show your self, Power Rider! Or I swear to you I will murder every human in this town!"

Kids began to race off of the bleachers. Some pushing each other down, knocking them against the hard metal of the stairs. Some jumped off the side of the highest peak in an attempt to escape with their lives. Doctor Heisei attempted to get down the stairs, put the kids began to push him, causing him to drop the briefcase off of the edge of the bleachers. It hit the grass, completely unprotected.

" Shit!"

Skylar leaped off of the bleachers and ran behind them, out of sight from anyone.

" Initiate: Omega Rider... Set Up!"

Skylar rushed onto the field. He saw a group of the Shockers harassing students. He ran up and punched one in the face, knocking it to the ground. He turned a kicked another Shocker and back kicked one that tried to sneak attack him from behind. One then leaped on top of him and tackled him down. A crowd of Shockers then began to pile on.

 _Shit. How did they get so damn strong all of a sudden?_ He thought.

Ryan managed to stand up. He looked up at the bleachers and saw Katie struggling to get down. She looked injured, and had a bloody scar across her forehead.

" Katie!"

He ran up to the bleachers in an attempt to rescue Katie, but received a blow to the face by one of the Shockers. He fell to the ground, now bleeding from his mouth and nose. Opening his eyes, he saw a silver briefcase next to him. It was just barely open. Unclenching his fists and reaching for the briefcase, he opened it. What he saw was a belt like device. It was silver, and seemed aged. It glowed red, and after looking at it, Ryan felt a strange surge of energy flow threw him. His eyes popped open, and he remembered the words that the mysterious man had told him years ago.

 _You Have The Power Inside of You..._

Seemingly by instinct, Ryan stood up and grabbed the belt. He took a deep breath and buckled it around his waist. His eyes closed against his will. He fell to his knees. He felt no pain as shining pads formed on his knees. Golden anklets wrapped themselves around his ankles. His torso became encased in a solid, red chest plate. Red shoulder pads formed, gloves materialized around his hands. A black helmet formed around his head. Big, red, illuminating eye pieces bulged out from the helmet. Gold horns popped out from the top of the helmet, and a silver muffler covered his mouth.

Skylar forced the Shockers off of him, he turned around and froze in place. Doctor Heisei saw the figure and gasped.

" Alpha Rider... How the hell..."

" Fantastic! Now there are TWO Power Riders for us to kill!"

Ryan, The Alpha Rider, forced his way up the bleachers to find a fallen Katie. She was crying and was holding on to her leg. It seemed to be broken. Ryan put his hand under her chin and used the other hand to wipe her tears.

" Come on," he said, " I'll get you to safety,"

Katie stared in awe as the hero from her dreams had come to her rescue.


	4. Chapter Delta

News spread quickly throughout the town. Reefside was small, so anyone who turned on their television or even took as much as one step out of their house had heard of the event. Except no one would even dare leave the confinements of their home after the day prior. Offices and Retail stores had closed for day as not a single one of the employees had to audacity to commute to work. Young children locked themselves in their bedrooms for safety, and many of the teenagers lay in hospital beds.

The bandits from the day before had been dubbed the _Masked Riders_ by the community, as they wore black and white ski masks to cover their faces, and often got around by using motorcycles. The police had attempted a chase, now more of a hunt. The Masked Riders had seemed to have vanished. The only proof of their existence were the events of the day prior, skids marks left on the roads, and a few denizens of the town claiming to have seen a couple of motorbikes blaze by at abnormally high speeds. But it is very clear that the Masked Riders are a threat, and must be taken care of. Otherwise...

Things may take a turn for the worse...

* * *

The dim light barely illuminated the cramped, congested room. Advanced electronics were scattered throughout the room making unfamiliar sounds. Such sounds that would make whoever was near it shutter. Doctor Heisei tinkered with a device on his table. Skylar stood next to him, irritated, arms crossed. Lexi sat down in the chair beside him.

" Doctor. Who the hell was that yesterday?"

The Doctor put down his tools and put his hands in his coat pocket. Staring Skylar in the eyes, he said, " I take it you are referring to the second Rider during yesterday's attacks?"

" What do you think?"

Heisei reached for his tools, laughed, and continued working on his machine.

" What's so funny?"

" Heh, honestly, I have no idea who this Rider is. But you, Skylar, seem worked up over this for no reason."

" What do you mean _no reason_? There's another Rider out there. How the hell do we know whose side he's on?"

" Judging by his actions yesterday, I'd say for certain he is good. I witnessed him rescue a student yesterday."

" Why question it," asked Lexi, " Another Rider, and he's on our side. That just means more help finding the Initiators."

Skylar ran his fingers through his hair in anger, " We don't even know who this Rider is. How can you trust him so suddenly."

Doctor Heisei sighed and put his hands together, " I dropped one of the Initiators during the attacks," he said, " I know for a fact whoever found it was a student at this school. He or she was able to handle the transformation with relative ease. My conclusion, Kuuga must have seen something in this person."

" I'll be keeping my eyes open for this Rider. I'll find out who he is..."

* * *

The room was dead silent. The only think that could be heard were the breathing of two individuals.

" What the hell, mom?"

" You watch your mouth!"

Katie stumbled back a bit as she felt her mother's hand swipe across her face. Katie rested her hand on her cheek. She became tense and filled with anger. Clenching her fists, she mumbled, " I'm sick of you..."

" You want to speak up?"

" I'm sick of you! I could've died yesterday, and you're treating me like I'm worthless!"

" And what are you going to do about it? You have no where to go. I'm the only one taking care of you!"

" Dad would love to take care of me."

" How much longer do I have to keep telling you this? He doesn't care about either of us!"

With a scoff, Katie turned away from her mother and made her way up the stairs.

" And how much longer do you expect me to believe that?"

Katie slammed her bedroom door behind her and locked it. Hopping on her bed, she pulled out her phone and began to text Ryan.

 _My mom's really pissing me off._

 _Are you ok?_

 _You were right in the middle of those attacks._

Five minutes had passed, and no response. That was unlike Ryan. In fact, she hadn't heard from him all day. After waiting a little while longer, Katie went to check in with her sister, Naomi.

 _Hey Naomi._

 **Katie. Are you okay? I heard about the attacks.**

 _I got a little scratched up yesterday, but I'm fine now. In fact, someone came to my rescue._

 _What's your school doing about it, Nao?_

 **We had the day off today. The whole country's trying to figure out what happened.**

 **Someone came to your rescue?**

 _You'll think I'm crazy._

 **No I won't.**

 _There was this... Person. But, in a suit of armor._

 _And_

 **Lol. You saw a superhero?**

 _Tbh I think I did._

 _It's the same person I've been seeing in my dreams._

 _He saved my life._

 **Your dreams?**

 _Yeah, my dreams._

 **...**

 _What's wrong?_

 **I gtg. Ttyl little sis.**

 _Oh ok... Bye._

* * *

2:30am. Thousands of stars rested in the night sky illuminated by the full moon. The pitter-pattering of dripping signs and roofs after a rain shower were the only sounds that could be heard besides the occasional passing by car.

" I can't unlock the door!"

" Fool."

The crashing sound of collapsing wood could be heard. The Shockers had successfully broken into a local establishment that was closed for the night. Little did they know of the eyes looking down upon them from above.

" Come on... Come on, how I make it happen again?"

Ryan Rogers stood on the roof of the building the Shockers just opened.

" I mean, if anyone's gonna stop these Masked Riders, it's gotta be me, right?" Ryan asked himself.

Ryan did not know what had happened to him the day before, but he wanted it back. The armor, the power, and perhaps most importantly, the feeling of heroism. He had saved the life of his best friend last night, and now, he wanted to be able to save others. The feeling, the satisfaction of being in the center of the danger, rescuing the innocent, and returning them to safety unscathed, excited him. It reminded him of heroes from comic books he read as a child, and how he always pretended and aspired to be like them one day.

" Uhm... Flame On!"

" Up, Up and Away!"

" Excelsior!"

" To the Bat-Pole, Robin!"

" It's Morphin' Time!" Ryan quickly slapped himself in the face, " Nah, that's stupid."

Ryan's eyes popped open. By instinct, Ryan announced, " Initiate: Alpha Mighty Form... Set Up!"

It felt almost like second nature, and like before, the armor had materialized around him once again.

" How the hell... Ok. Let's do this."

The Alpha Rider jumped down from the building and landed with near perfection. Ryan stood up and wiped the dust from his kneepads.

" Sweet."

The Shockers were still in the building. With incredible stealth, Alpha Rider was able to sneak into the building unseen by the Shockers.

" Look at all of this loot!"

" Yeah! Dai-Shocker will be so please with us!"

" Yo, Masked Riders!"

" Huh?"

One of the Shockers was knocked to the ground. The other attempted to help him up before collapsing himself.

" Who's there!"

The bandits heard footsteps coming from behind them. The figure standing before them chuckled slightly before slamming his metallic boot onto the Shocker's chest.

" Me. I'm here. You think it's cool to break into this place and take this jewelry?"

Alpha picked up one of the Shockers by the neck and slammed him against the wall, " People like you make me sick..."

" Heh. I see you're adjusting to these abilities rather quickly, Alpha Rider."

" Well, I read my fair share of comics as a kid."

" Heh. No fantasy story can prepare for what we are capable of."

The Shocker kicked Alpha in the chest, knocking him across the room. Recovering from the unexpected blow, Alpha stood up.

" Ok."

Alpha ran towards the Shockers and punched one in the face. One tried to leap at him, but he responded with a roundhouse kick to the face. Another punch following, then a leaping kick. A Shocker jumped into the air. Alpha slid underneath of him and was able to hop up in time to kick him from behind.

" Forget it! Grab the shit and go!"

" -FLAME FORM!"

The Shockers screamed as their bodies became engulfed in a burning inferno. Seconds later, the flames vanished, as did the corpses of the Shockers.

" Whoa. You took out the Masked Riders with one hit!"

" Who are you?"

" W-What?"

The figure walked up to Ryan and slammed his hands down on Ryan's shoulders.

" Who are you, Alpha Rider!"

" Huh?"

" Agh!"

The hostile character punched Alpha in the chest. Alpha gripped the torso of his suit and stumbled backwards. The figure followed up with a kick to the face, knocking him down to the ground.

" Stand up! A Power Rider doesn't fall to ANY attack!"

" Is that what I am? A Power Rider?"

" You should know! You were chosen by Kuuga!"

" Who? I found this gear by accident. I wasn't _chosen_ by anyone!"

" It doesn't matter. Your body did not reject the power. Therefore you must have been chosen by Kuuga."

The figure walked over to Alpha, " I am Power Rider Omega. I don't know what potential Kuuga saw in you, but you're no Power Rider. It's my burden to protect the world from the Shockers, I don't require any assistance. Stop playing hero, and give the Initiator to someone worthy."

Alpha stood up in offense, " Hey. Like you said, my body accepted the power. I can do this! I can help you!" Alpha ran over and rested a hand on Omega's shoulder, " We can team up!"

" Don't touch me! Like I said, it's my burden..."

" Well, now you don't have to deal with it alone."


End file.
